


Figured It Out

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts, Hogwarts, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus does some thinking about his friendship with Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured It Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written using the prompt “amaze”, "A Summer Song" by Chad and Jeremy, "Cruel Summer" by Bananarama, and "Must Have Done Something Right" by Reliant K. The scenes in italics are flashbacks.  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** DH compliant  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it. I use direct quotes from “A Summer Song” by Chad and Jeremy, “Cruel Summer” by Bananarama, and “Must Have Done Something Right” by Reliant K. I do not own any of these songs.

“Your obliviousness never ceases to amaze me, Al!” Lily exclaimed one lazy summer afternoon as she and her brother sat in their tree house.

“What do you mean?” Albus gave the glass of lemonade he was holding a confused look.

“You can’t even see what’s right in front of your face. You never could,” Lily frowned. “But I supposed I could have pointed this out months ago.”

“What are you talking about Lily?”

The youngest Potter sighed. “Scorpius…” Lily hesitated. The sun shone brightly through the window, falling across her legs, and she is suddenly glad that she put on that sun block earlier.

“What about him?”

“He likes you. He wants you. He’s in love with you!”

“No way!” Albus couldn’t believe it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, she was his best friend as well as his sister, he just had a hard time believing that the object of his affections liked him back.

“Yes. And you’re the only person who doesn’t see it.” She paused, taking a sip of her lemonade. “Think about it.”

Albus thought. He thought back to the day they met, two summers ago.

Scorpius had gotten a summer job at Flourish & Blotts stocking shelves and helping customers. The Potter family always made bi-weekly trips to Diagon Alley in order to buy stuff to keep the kids occupied. This particular trip they were told that they had to get at least one book to read.

~~

_Albus perused the sports books section, looking for a book on Quidditch that didn’t look too boring. He sighed, upset that his parents were making him read on his summer break._

_Scorpius carried a large and precariously stacked pile of books down one of the long aisles of the bookstore. He couldn’t believe that his father had made him get a summer job, simply to teach him responsibility._

_The blond wasn’t paying very close attention to where he was walking; he was more concerned with not dropping the books. Albus knelt in front of one of the tall shelves, looking at the books on the very bottom._

_Scorpius tripped over the brunette and dropped all of his books. “I’m so sorry, Sir. I didn’t see you there,” he quickly apologized as he started to gather up the books strewn about the floor._

_Albus and Scorpius reached for the same book at the same time and the blond looked up. They locked eyes and both boys blushed. Albus dropped the book. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been on the floor.”_

_The two teens stood up. Albus held out his hand, “I’m Albus… well, Al really.”_

_Scorpius smiled, “I’m Scorpius. But you can call me Scorp,” he shuffled the books in his hands, dropped a few of them, and grasped the brunet’s extended hand._

~~

Albus smiled to himself as the trees outside the tree house swayed in the summer breeze, showing off their silver leaves.

Albus thought. He thought back to their first day back at Hogwarts two years ago. Albus was in Gryffindor, Scorpius was in Ravenclaw. They may have been in the same year, but they hadn’t really known each other before.

~~

_Scorpius grabbed Albus’s arm before the brunet could leave the Great Hall. “Come with me, I wanna show you something.”_

_Albus grinned and nodded. The blond took off and Albus ran after him. They took several flights of stairs up and ran down hallway after hallway. Eventually Scorpius stopped and Albus came to a halt right beside him. They stood in front of a tapestry of Hengist of Woodcroft. “You wanted me to see this?” Albus asked, confused._

_Scorpius chuckled, “No. I wanted you to see **this**.” He pushed the tapestry aside and revealed a small balcony. “I like spending sweet sleepy warm late summer nights gazing at the distant lights in the starry sky.”_

~~

Albus’s smile widened. He was starting to see what Lily was talking about. They spent most of that year, and the next, together. They were inseparable, spending all their free time in Gryffindor Tower, some nights even falling asleep together in Albus’s bed.

Albus thought. He thought about last summer, when he hardly got to see Scorpius. The blonde had that same summer job again and that kept him extremely busy. Albus spent his bi-weekly trips to Diagon Alley following him around the bookstore.

~~

_The streets of Diagon Alley were hot from the summer sun and the pavement was burning. Albus stood around, waiting for Scorpius to get a break from work. The brunet followed the blond around the store, talking about the things he’s done in the past two weeks._

_Albus tried to smile but the air was so heavy and dry. People around them say things he can’t understand. “They’re so cute together.” “Aw, look at those two.” It was too close for Albus’s comfort, this heat had gotten out of hand._

_Scorpius brushed past Albus, his hand lingering on his shoulder. Albus blushed and looked away. The bookstore was crowded and Scorpius walked away. The blond glanced back, something odd shining in his eyes. It was too hot for Albus to handle, so he left._

~~

Albus thought he understood. There had always been something different about their friendship.

Albus thought. He thought about earlier that year, in the spring when Calek Finnegan supplied copious amounts of alcohol and muggle magazines.

~~

_Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Calek, and several other Gryffindors made their way quietly through the Forbidden Forest late one warm spring evening. “Back in the 60s,” Calek spoke when they reached a clearing, “some hippies came here and turned this place into a commune. You know, sex, and drugs, and debauchery. At least, that’s what granddad says.”_

_The group of students laughed as they sat on the ground in a circle. Calek grinned and pulled out a stack of muggle magazines, “Welcome to the world of scantily clad celebrities.”_

_Albus rolled his eyes. “We didn’t come all the way out here just to look at some people we won’t recognize. No matter how scantily clad they are. Now, where’s that alcohol you promised?”_

_“You’ll have to earn that. By playing a little game of Truth or Dare,” Calek grinned. All but one person in the circle agreed. “Come on Scorp. We won’t hurt you.”_

_Scorpius refused. Albus leaned closer to the blond and whispered in his ear, “For me?” Scorpius turned slightly red, but nodded his agreement._

~~

Albus knew his sister was right. Scorpius had always loved him, it seemed. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before!”

Lily grinned, “I’m glad you figured it out. Now, what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m gonna go to Diagon Alley,” Albus said matter-of-factly as he stood up. 

He placed a quick kiss on Lily’s cheek and rushed from the tree house. He ran inside the house and grabbed a handful of floo powder. “Where are you going?” Ginny asked, sitting on the couch reading a book.

“To get Scorpius. He loves me!”

“Oh. Alright, have fun dear,” Ginny responded unenthusiastically, returning to her reading.

The brunet tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and shouted, “Diagon Alley!”

He practically ran out of the fireplace when he arrived and quickly made his way to Flourish & Blotts. He looked around the store, searching for that familiar blonde head, and spotted it in the potions section.

Albus pushed his way through the people in the isle and grabbed Scorpius’s arm. The blond spun around and smiled, “Al! What’re you doing here?”

“I have something to tell you. And I know that it’s so cliché to tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life. I can not wait for a new improved way to let you know you’re more to me than what I know how to say. You’ll be ok with the way this is going to be, cause this is going to be the best thing we’ve ever seen.”

A crowd started gathering as Albus continued, “If anyone could make me a better person, you could. All I gotta say is that I must have done something good. You came along one day and you rearranged my life. Maybe I’m just lucky, cause it's hard to believe that somebody like you could end up with someone like me.”

The store manager appeared behind the blond, and motioned for Albus to stop. Scorpius could feel the heat of a blush creeping up his cheeks. Albus continued, “And I know that it’s so cliché to talk about you this way. But I’ll push all my inhibitions aside. It’s so very obvious to everyone watching us that we have got something real good going on. All I gotta say is I must have done something right.”

Scorpius couldn’t stop smiling, even as his face was redder than it had ever been before in his life. “You finally figured it out?” he asked as he took a step towards the brunet. Albus nodded and wrapped his arms around the Ravenclaw in front of him. “You amaze me.”

Albus grinned. “I love you Scorp. Always have.” He pulled the blonde closer and kissed him.

“Ahem!” the manager cleared his throat. The two teens jumped apart, having forgotten where they were. The manager smiled softly, “Why don’t you take a break, Scorpius?”

As they made their way to the front of the store and out onto the street in front of it, Scorpius spoke, “I have a confession to make. That day two summers ago, I tripped over you on purpose.”


End file.
